


Twists of Fate

by Hpsane



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpsane/pseuds/Hpsane
Summary: Drabble collection of pre and post canon stories.





	Twists of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

# TWISTS OF FATE

##  Fathers

 

 

##     He found him sitting against the wall of the hut the old priestess and adopted grandmother to all of their broods called home. It was silent. So different than the screaming of a new life entering the world that had been in the air just hours before. Miroku had just helped Sango put his kids to sleep and in a moment of sleeplessness sought out his friend. Inuyasha was staring at the sky.

##      Knowing the pensive look on his friends face, the monk decided to sit beside him. The silence between them was not uncomfortable. More companionable than awkward. Something was bothering his friend and the Hanyou was not one to speak unless he wanted too. So Miroku settled in and rested his back against the wood, eyes closing in weariness.

##      He did not know how long they sat there when the half-demon spoke. “I am going to be a terrible father.” his voice was quiet, none of the usual gruffness that it had.

##      “And why is that?” Miroku cracked one eye and looked at his companion.

##    “I just am. Never had a father myself. How am I to know what to do?” He growled, gesturing to the sky in anxious energy. “Hell, the first time I even saw what my old man looked like was after we sealed the damn sword in hell. That was only a glance though.”

##      The silence returned. Miroku readjusted his legs. “My mother was a prostitute.” Looking his friend in the eyes he continued. “ I was given over to my father the moment I stopped suckling at her breast. From there he traveled often and left me to the care of that old drunken monk. His quest to defeat Naraku did not allow him much in the way of parenting time. One of the few times I saw him was the day his wind tunnel swallowed him up. The next day the tunnel was in my hand and I was given a death sentence. I was nine years of age.”

##      “Miroku..” Inuyasha stared at him. How had he not known this about his friend? A beaded hand raised up to silence him. “ That is in the past. I do not dwell on it. When Sango first told me she was carrying the twins I nearly ran away. What was I to know about children?”

##      “You asked everything with breasts to bear your children when we were traveling.” Inuyasha drawled dryly.

##     “Yes but I never intended to raise any of them!” He exclaimed. “ Until Sango I thought the same way my father did. A child was just a back up for if I failed. Yet Sango came along and I wanted a home, a family.” He smiled fondly at the thought of his beloved wife. “Do you remember what you said to me that night?”

##     “Keh. That if you even thought of running away I'd cut off your legs below the knees?”

##     Miroku chuckled. “After that my friend. You said I would make a great father if I wanted to be one. That anyone can make a baby, a man becomes a father.”

##     “Sounds like some of my sound advice.”

##     “That it was!” Miroku clapped his red clad friend on the back. “I took that to heart. Now I have three wonderful little hellions that give me a run for my money! And one on the way.”

##     At this Inuyasha's head whipped around to stare at the monk. “My gods man, let up on her.”

##    “What can I say? My wife is beautiful.” The monk grinned lecherously at his old traveling companion. “That is not the point though. What I am trying to say is that you will be as good as a father as you want to be. You love Kagome correct?”

##    “Baka! Of course I do!” The red tinted on his cheeks was as endearing as always.

##    “And you have been a great uncle to my brood all these years. My brother, you will be a good dad. Fear not.” Miroku squeezed his shoulder and stood. “Now my bed calls to me. In a few months, I shall have no sleep so I must enjoy what little I get now.” He stretched and readied himself to leave.

##    “Miroku.” The voice was gruff and tight. “Thank you.”

##    “Always my friend.” With that he left the new father to sit under the sky, a smile now gracing his face.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble came from the anxiety of being a parent and a qoute my father always says about raising children. Thought that Inuyasha may have a few anxieties about being a dad since he did not have one.


End file.
